The Dragon and The Heart
by olunamason
Summary: This is an alternative reality that has been push forward into the future. I created my own characters with the basis of Game of Thrones. Alyxandra is a young lady of the Westerlands who has to navigate Westeros and it's battles, as well as navigating her love for two men
1. Part 1, Chapter I

Part I

Chapter I

As dawn broke and the stars faded away to sleep and the crow cried and everything else was silent, Alyxandra woke with dream filled eyes, staring around the space she was in. Another noise came from outside her stone window that wasn't the crow. She got up slowly, still groggy from sleep, to the cool air. Someone in a hood was leading a horse from its stable and she knew who exactly who the dark figure was. He glanced up and saw her looking at him.

Matthias was 3 years older than her and was already quite built for his age, with shoulder length raven hair to match his dark eyes, and had slightly tanned skin. She wondered whether his mother was of Dorne. He only came to the castle a few days ago, and still hadn't spoken a word. He was the son of Lord Artos Hart, which was her fathers' bannerman, and had become her father's squire. House Dober ruled the west of Westeros, where the original rulers House Lannister fell one hundred years ago due to the death of the last known lord, thus becoming one of the richest houses in Westeros. Her family had been built on the words _By Strength and Courage,_ with a Doberman standing at attention on a bronze background. Since the first Dober's of Ashemark, every daughter and son of the house was trained for battle, much like the female bears of Mormont. Alyxandra had already learnt the different methods of fighting such as archery, horse riding, and swordplay. Her father was proud to have a daughter who could fight and protect her family but her mother despised it, since coming from House Mooton. Her House still needed to produce a male heir but had been unsuccessful; otherwise House Dober would vanish like the rest.

This glance that Matthias gave was only brief; he then mounted his dappled gelding and galloped off. Alyxandra always wished for the freedom that other youngsters had in castle, like the cook's son or blacksmith's twins. They could roam free, without anyone giving notice. Unlike her, where she had to slink away in early hours of the morning and had to be back before her mother was up. But this morning was different. The whole of Westeros were riding to Casterly Rock for the tourney and Matthias was given the favour of greeting them.

"My Lady, are you awake?" cried a voice from the other side of the door. For Alyxandra, this voice was a comfort from a young age. Her handmaiden Myrelle was a middle aged woman who looked after Alyxandra pretty much her whole life, and had a voice like warm milk and golden honey.

"You can come in Myrelle."

"There was no point in asking whether you were awake was there?" she said softly with a small smile walking through the doorway.

Alyxandra smiled to herself as Myrelle brushed the knots in her golden brunette hair, then styled it into the Dober tradition, and dressed her in a bronze gown of Dornish silk with tiny onyx gems sewn into the bodice and shoulders and had long dagged sleeves.

"The lords of Westeros are going to be impressed, or should I say their sons," giggled the handmaid.

"I'm more trying to impress everyone not just the lords and their child lordlings" she said with a raised chin to the mirror.

"I'm sure you are," praised Myrelle, "Your father wants to see you before they arrive in for the Tourney."

As Myrelle said those last words it dawned on her what her father and, most probably mother, wanted to talk to her about. She wasn't even ten-and-six yet.

"Myrelle I can't do it, I'm not ready. I'm not prepared!"

"What are you babbling on about child?" said Myrelle in her soothing milk voice, "Just go and see what your Lord father wants."

Alyxandra swore the stairs up to her father's solar had never been that long or maybe it was the fact that she was dreading the news. As she took a deep breath and knocked on the door, her father's booming voice came from other side.

"Come in."

There sitting in the solar at his desk was her father, Lord Killian Dober. He stood over 6 feet, brawn shouldered and a beard of ebony and under those bushy eyebrows was those golden brown eyes you could have believed come from a Doberman itself. At his feet sat his three dogs of the house sigil; Rhaegar, Nymeria and Drogo, all named after great war legends. He looked up with those incredible eyes at Alexandra as she came in.

"Ah, my lady daughter is finally here. I thought you would have gone for a ride this morning," he smiled at her.

"Well I wasn't about to risk my tiny bit freedom away and get caught by mother," Alyx complained.

Killian's look said it all, which made Alyxandra give a little laugh from her throat.

"I have something for you Alyxandra," Killian said as he rose from the oak wood table.

She stood very still; she knew she would be getting sent off to marry a man she barely knew. She felt it in her gut.

He walked over to the chair that was opposite to his desk, and sitting in the chair was armour, a helmet and a shield. The silver suit gave off a strange sparkle in the sunlight, the shield and breastplate had a sigil of stars in shape of the Moonmaid constellation.

"I had made this for you to compete in the melee today. Hide it from your mother otherwise she will never forgive me. I put the Moonmaid as the sigil, knowing it is your favourite in the night sky."

"Oh father, it's wonderful!" as she hugged him with affection. She thought today was going to miserable but being given these gifts had made it all seem even better.

"I'll have it sent to your room, so Myrelle may dress you later. Matthias has shown her how to put it on you."

She could get rid of the smile off her face. Even as she walked down the stairs and ran into her mother.

"What are you so happy about Alyx?"

All she did was continuing to smile and kissed her mother on the cheek.


	2. Part 1, Chapter II

Chapter II

As each house poured into Casterly Rock, the place started to fill with more familiar and non-familiar faces, House Brax, House Lorch, House Westerling, House Marbrand, and House Crakehall. One by one, Alyxandra, her mother Lady Jonquil Dober and her father greeted each Lord as they passed through the land of Casterly Rock. Tents had been set up by the lords of the Riverlands, the Vale, the Reach, and the Stormlands, The Dornish Prince and as well as the King in the North had their tents too. Lastly there was King Aerys Targaryen, who was a gentle and kind ruler, unlike so many of his ancestors such as the Mad King. He greeted them with gleeful grins and softly spoken words.

"My Lord and Lady of Casterly Rock, I thank you for hosting this wonderful tourney. And who is this beautiful child?" he asked, as he turned to Alyxandra.

"This is our daughter Alyxandra. She'll be watching from the stands," implied her mother with the comment aimed at her more than the King, "Are your sons competing in the tourney Your Grace? I noticed they are not with you at this time."

"They are very much so, Daemon is in the jousting and melee, and Rhaegar in the archery," he pronounced proudly, "They have left me to ready themselves for today."

"That is understandable, Your Grace. I pray to the Seven that they win their events," chimed her mother.

The three of them bowed as Arys nodded and turned away to join his sons.

"Did I mention you look beautiful, my girl?" smiled her mother and turned to face her.

That was just a cover up for fronting her before the King, and as always it angered Alyx. Her mother was born to House Mooton of Maidenpool, and was named after Jonquil from the famous song about the pool. Her mother's sister, Elena, had married Lord Redwyne of the Arbour. Alyx had inherited her mother's beauty and blonde kissed brunette hair but not her personality or ideas, which included wanting her daughter being a lady, not a warrior.

Alyxandra went to respond in anger, but her father held up his hand to stop her. She closed her mouth, and turned towards the cluster of tents. The nobles glanced her way as she went past in a stormy mood, with eyes pointed at the ground so she wouldn't meet theirs. She kept walking until she was way out of range of her mother. The colours of the tents and banners was her favourite as a child, run around blended them all together in a sea of rainbows, playing swords fights with other children and laughing as they hit each other.

"My lady, I thought you would be sitting in the stands by now," came a seductive voice from behind her. She turned to see Daemon Targaryen, in armour of scarlet, "I hope you will be watching me in the joust and melee."

At the age of eighteen, he was without a doubt a traditional Valyrian Targaryen. Muscular build and shoulder length silver-hair, piercing violet eyes and a smile that would melt a Lady's heart like dragon's fire.

"Your Grace," she bowed, "my apologies, I did not see you there."

He grasped her hand and raised her up, "My lady, there is no need to bow."

As she went to speak again, she could feel every eye of each tent surrounding her watching. She hated being noticed like this, she could sense the rumours beginning.

"Prince Daemon, I must excuse myself back to my family. My mother is very stressed about the proceedings of today," she said quickly, and disappeared from his view.

Alyxandra practically ran back to the stands, flying past one tent and the next with blushing cheeks. Without even looking to where she was going, she crashed into a man wearing armour. Next thing she knew she was laying on the ground, covered with dirt. Gasps came from the crowd and shouts of "My Lady, are you alright?"

She sat up on her elbows, telling them all she was fine and brushed off their hand gestures to help her up. Then she noticed who she had run into, her father's squire Matthias Hart. He ignored her waving him away and pulled her to her feet.

"Are you okay, My Lady?" Matthias inquired.

"Like I told all the other knights and lords, I'm fine. Really," she responded, "Is my father looking for me?"

"No but your Lady mother is. Would you like me to escort you to where they are?"

"Yes, thank you," giving a small smile at him.

They made their way through the ocean of fabric, blunt swords, horses and jousting lances till they reached the House Dober tent. When they entered, her mother gave out a loud gasp.

"Alyxandra! Where have you been?! Look at you, you are a complete mess and the tourney starts soon!" she rushed over pulling grass from her hair and turn her around to look at the damaged done to the dress, "Myrelle, take Alyxandra back to the castle and get her changed into another dress and fix her hair immediately. Try and get rid of the dirt off her skin too."

Matthias spoke up, "I'm sorry my Lady. It was my fault, I ran into her while getting prepared for the joust."

Jonquil looked at him and back to Alyxandra, giving a hard stare which softened.

"I apologise my dear, I did not mean to get angry with you. I just want this tourney to go as planned."

"I know mother, and it will." Accepting her mother's apology then turned around and mouthed _thank you_ to Matthias.

After the first few jousts, she began to pretend she didn't feel well. She needed to get away somehow so she could get ready for the melee. Her father winked at her, and she could see that he wanted her to win it.

"Mother, I'm not feeling very well. Maybe it's this heat?"

Her mother looked at her, studying every portion of her daughter's face.

"You do look sick, maybe you should go lie down for a while. But try to be back here for the joust if you are feeling better," her mother told her, "Myrelle, take Alyxandra back to the tent and give her some water, and if it get worse call the maester."

"I won't need a maester, just a sleep," said Alyxandra said in a fake groggy tone.

As she was out of sight of her mother, she and Mayrelle giggled all the way to the tent. Her handmaiden tightly braided her hair so her helmet would sit properly and strapped the knight's suit to her body.

"My lady you look absolutely magnificent, like the legendary Nymeria," exclaimed Myrelle, clapping her hands.

She had to laugh, "I won't be invading any countries Myrelle. I'm so nervous that I'm shaking," she said looking down at her hands.

"You'll be fine, you have trained for this," said Myrelle urging her on, "There is a horse waiting for you at the back of the tent with a squire boy to lead you to the melee arena."

"Thank you Myrelle," she said with a gleaming big smile.

Putting on the helmet with the suit, it was heavy but she was strong enough to move around in it and swing a blunted sword. As the squire led her down to the melee to register many people stared at her, whispering and gossiping about the mysterious knight. She felt more important in armour than in lustrous gowns. She was first up against Ser James of the Golden Company, a tall and difficult opponent. If she could get past him, she would be unstoppable.

Her first fight had been short; the Golden Company sellsword had fallen to his feet after a blow to his neck, rendering him unconscious. Some sought of power pumped through her body, as everyone shouted out "Knight of the Moonmaid".

She actually couldn't believe she made it to the final, but her opponent made her quite nervous. It was the Targaryen Prince, and he was sure to know who it was under the armour. As she entered the ring, the crowd went into hysterics of shouts and cheers. But they were louder for Daemon. The young squire gave her the shield and sword, and then the flag flew through the air at the beginning of the match. They circled each other, like two creatures ready to pounce. But he leapt first, striking his swords at her body but she quickly dodged and shoved him in the back with her foot, knocking him to the ground, and raised her sword to hit him, but missed as he rolled away, rising to his feet again. Blade against blade, the swords sang at each other. The rally went on for some time, but to her it felt like forever. Hit after failed hit she finally took her chance to win. She pushed his sword away from hers, ducking under his arm and hit the blunt sword to his back, falling again to the ground. She jumped on him and raised the point of his sword under his helmet. He raised his hand as a sign of defeat.

"I yield! I yield, Ser."

She looked behind her to see her father clapping and yelling "Knight of the Moonmaid! Knight of the Moonmaid!"

It was late afternoon, on the third day of the tourney when the final four joust participants were left. Ser Artur Brax, Lord Thomas Merryweather, Prince Daemon Targaryen, and Matthias Hart.

Matthias knocked Ser Thomas from his horse and roar came from the crowd as splinters of wood flew about. The Lord had to be carried to the maester for his injuries. Then it was the joust between Prince Daemon and Artur Brax, with Daemon's jousting lance slammed into his opponent's chest plate. So into the final match were the Prince and the Squire.

As the two men rode out upon there steads, Alyxandra could see words being passed between them. Matthias looked over at her with dark, angered eyes. As the Prince rode to his end, the spectators threw up a cheer and his father clapped at him proudly. He turned to look at her, gave a wink and closed his dragon shaped helmet. She looked down at Matthias whose horse was about as fired up as he was, its hoof pawing the ground, ready for the sprint. Both were handed their lances and the flag was waved. Riders at each ends kicked their horse into a fast speed at each other, but as she watched, it was like everything had slowed. The figures on horseback blended together and Matthias' lance hit its target, splintering. The Targaryen helmet fell to the ground as Daemon's horse slowed. A large splinter had lodged itself into Daemon's shoulder, with blood travelling down his armour but he didn't wince.

The first reaction from the crowd was shock followed by silence. No one had ever defeated the Targaryen Prince in a joust before. A clap was coming from behind her, and she turned to see who it was. King Arys was clapping at the man who defeated his son, cheering. Others soon followed his congratulations to the squire, eventually the whole arena joined. A young boy handed the winner the crown of flowers for the lady he thought was beautiful, and he started riding in the direction of Alyxandra.

"For you, my Lady," Matthias said as he placed the white hydrangeas on her lap.

All she could do was stare at him in shock, as the crowd cheered on.

"Alyx!" hissed her mother, "Go on. Put it on your head."

She picked it up ever so gently like it was going to fall to pieces, placed the ring of whites on her head. She stood up, walked down the stairs of the stands and into the jousting yard. The ground was silent as she walked over to winner's horse; he put out his hand and raise her up onto the horse's back. She gripped his waist as he started his mare into a gallop around the arena. The crowd yelled out and clapped as they rode past. He turned to her and said;

"Congratulations on winning the crown my Queen of Love and Beauty."

She smiled at his compliment and took in the whole atmosphere. At her first tourney, she had won the melee in disguise and was crowned queen of the tourney. Matthias briefly stopped at his injured opponent.

"My apologies Your Grace, I did not mean to injure you."

"Your apology is well accepted. You did win fair, and you deserve congratulations. Oh and my lady," he said in the most seductive voice, "I was going to crown you with the flowers if I had won, and you look absolutely beautiful in them,"

"Thank you, Prince Daemon," said Alyxandra and nodded, with red rising in her cheeks again.


	3. Part 1, Chapter III

Chapter III

After all the Lords and Ladies left Casterly Rock, and all the knights and sellswords, Alyxandra could get back to her training and riding out to the forest with her black horse, Obsidian. Her father helped her train now and again, teaching her skills on horseback, such as archery and raising a sword.

So every morning, at the break of dawn she would be up and wouldn't return till the sun had set, each time bringing home kill. But just before heading back, she would take herself to a large field where long grass grew in the summer, spotted every now and again with flowers. The grass field came to a point of a hill and she would sit there for hours on end looking out over the valley.

"What having you been off doing, Alyx?" questioned Jonquil one day while adding threads to a damaged gown.

"Reading books and practising to be a Lady," answered back Alyxandra with a sarcastic curtsy.

"You know I don't like what you're doing, and it's dangerous."

"Well who is going to protect the castle if it comes under attacked?" she growled at her mother.

Then her mother shouted at her:

"Your father will when the time comes, along with his bannermen. You never will."

She ran from her mother, onto her horse and to the secret field. A fire raged within her gut, burning every emotion except for anger. The heat travelled down her arms, making her Obsidian run faster and faster.

 _House Dober will always have women warriors to defend their people,_ she thought as she arrived at the look out.

Hours passed while she stared out thinking, and the flames died down in her body. The sun was setting and she had no intention of heading back to Casterly Rock. Her dreaming was interrupted by the sound of hoofs coming up hill. She drew her dagger from her leg and crawled through the grass to see who it was, hoping it wasn't a dangerous being. But heading up the steep hill side was Matthias. She rose from the ground with the dagger still in her hand.

"What do you want Matthias?" she quizzed, keeping the dagger at her side, pointing it in his direction.

"My Lady please, I did not mean to alarm you. Your father sent out a search party to look for you as Lady Jonquil was worried," he said pulling his horse back.

"Well I'm not going back," she said stubbornly, "You can personally tell that to my mother."

"Alyx, please put down the knife. I'm not here to harm you. Just come back with me."

Alyx still had the hold of the knife and didn't say anything, her anger was heightening, searing beneath the surface of her skin. Matthias climbed down from his horse and gently approached her, hand out gesturing for the knife while keeping his distance.

"You need to understand, I'm not here to hurt you Alyx."

Alyx stared at him, her eyes burning holes.

"I know you are angry at your mother, I fully side with you but _both_ your parents are worried."

She had lost the energy to argue, turned her back on Matthias and sat down. Alyx heard his boots brush through the brown grass and join her on the ground, facing across the valley. They sat in silence for a while, but eventually she raised her voice.

"I can't keep living like this, cooped up in stone walls. Watching men do what I can do equally. It's the traditional way, and my father has never said a word to my mother about it, so why does she insist on me being a true lady."

"I just guess that your mother and father are scared for the fact that if there is no male heir, they need to give their daughter a reputation as being the most beautiful and well suited wife to a lord so that the line carries on," he replied and she knew he was right.

She turned and looked at him for a brief moment, taken in all his ruggedness and youth. He had light caramel skin, dark hair to match dark eyes that could see everything in detail.

"Why haven't you ever spoken to me till now? You did speak to me at the tourney, but in a way that I was your superior," she said voicing her wonders.

"You are my superior; I am a lesser lord's son. I talk to you like this now due to the fact you are a human being and need the support of someone who will listen."

She looked in his eyes and didn't say anything, she didn't have to. But the moment of silence was stopped short by the shouts of her name and torches coming up the hill. He rose to his feet and grabbed Alyxandra's hand.

"You need to go back," he said to her.

She reluctantly agreed and led her stallion down the hill.

"My poor child," exclaimed Jonquil as Alyxandra and Matthias came into her father's solar, "You're not hurt are you?"

Jonquil raced over, grabbing her face and checking her over for any sign of injury.

"No I'm not," said Alyxandra flatly, attempting to pull away from her mother's grip.

"Thank you Matthias for bringing her back. You can go now, Lady Jonquil and I need to speak to our daughter," ordered her father.

She turned to look and him but he didn't look in her direction, either he didn't see or ignored it for her sake. She still wished that he glanced at her.

Like a true Dober, her father stayed serious. He never changed his tone and looked her straight in the eye with sadness.

"Your mother and I have been talking about what has been going on with you the past few weeks…"

"And we have decided to send you away to the Arbour so my sister can teach you to be a lady," her mother said cutting in, "This is for your own good, Elena will treat you like her own daughter."

The news hit her like she had just been punched in the chest with a jousting lance as what Prince Daemon did to Lord Brax.

"You can't do this! I can't leave! Father please?!"

"Listen with reason Alyx. This is for your safety and to preserve the House of Dober," he said still making eye contact, "You have to do this for your duty to the House."

"You will go at dawn tomorrow morning, a ship at Lannisport will take you to the Arbour and you will live with the Redwynes. Your things are packed and ready for you."

All Alyxandra could do was take in the news, she had never felt so many emotions in one day. But taking it all in was too much. Her mother came over and hugged her.

"We will see each other soon, I promise. Go to bed so you will be ready for tomorrow," her mother said softly with a tear in her eye that took too long to fall on her cheek.

"Alyx, remember _By Strength and Courage_ ," said her father, making her spirit rise in her chest, still he looked sad.

Before she went to bed that night, she went to see Matthias in the stable while he was taking the bridles and saddles off his and her horses. He looked up as she walked in.

"Matthias, I have to leave for the Arbour in the morning. My mother and father have made the decision for me to live with my aunt for a while," she walked over to her courser, "Look after him, won't you? Hopefully when I come back he will remember me," she said patting her stallion.

"I promise you, I'll look after Obsidian," he said glancing at her "Will you promise me something?"

"Anything," smiled Alyxandra.

"Never change," and with that he reached over and kissed her passionately.

He didn't let go for quite some time, her head felt light and she had a strange feeling in her stomach. But it didn't feel like she was sick, it was a nice feeling. He slowly drew his lips away and looked into her eyes with his dark ones.

"If you do, I won't know who you are when you come back."

A single tear of sadness fell and he smeared it on her cheek with his rough thumb. His dark eyes looked into her green ones, pressed his forehead on hers and closed his eyes. Alyxandra had to pull away before she collapsed from feeling dizzy.

By early dawn, she had boarded the _Hound's Fang_. Even though she was only in the wharf, she felt very distant from her home already. The only people she said goodbye to were Myrelle, her mother and father. While in her father's presence he gave her a ring, which had been passed down through the Dober line. It was shaped into the head of a Doberman with eyes of two dark brown topazes.

"Remember who you are and where you come from," he said to her "It will help you all the same in the end."

Her mother's goodbye was a kiss on the cheek and a few tears, even though Alyxandra had anger towards her mother, she felt like she was already missing her. But Myrelle goodbye was hard, she was like a second mother, a friend and a confidant, she cried the most. As Alyxandra looked through the people who had come to say goodbye to the young lady of their noble house, she could not see Matthias anywhere. All she wanted to do was see him one last time.

Then as the ship was travelling along the bay and out through the headland, she saw Matthias upon his grey rounsey. So not to lose sight of him, she ran along the rails never taking her eyes of him till she reached the stern. That was the last sight of Westerlands she saw.


	4. Part 2, Chapter I

Part II

Chapter I

 _To Lady Alyxandra Dober,_

 _It is my sad news that I wish I never had to write to you, but telling you in person would have been better. Your mother and father have passed away, as well as your brother who died at birth. I do not wish to go into detail about how they died in this letter but to you in person._

 _Maester Gydane_

After reading the letter, Alyxandra did not cry. She just couldn't, after being this long away from home; she forgot what they looked like, their smell, and their voices. She had left Casterly Rock six years ago, and hadn't sent letters back and forth between her and her parents. She gave the letter to her aunt, which after she collapsed to the floor in tears reading it and hugged Alyxandra out of grief.

"I'm leaving on the next ship out of the Arbor to Lannisport, get your maester to send a raven for me to let them know I'm coming," Alyxandra said to her aunt who was at her feet in tears.

"Please child, let me come with you. I want to see my sister one last time," said Elena raising her voice, while rising from the floor.

"You and Lord Redwyne can come; I can't refuse you Aunt Elena."

"Why aren't you crying? Has the news not reached your ears?" she asked astonished, "I desperately wanted your grandmother to be alive when she passed; I was crying and calling out her name."

Without answering, she walked away. She couldn't come up with a reason why she couldn't cry. It was just empty.

As the ship travelled along the coast, Alyx still didn't feel the waves rolling the ship or the sea spray on her face, she didn't hear the seagulls or the captain call out her name. She was too occupied with twisting the House Dober ring that was on her finger.

"My Lady….. My Lady," an echoing voice wailed.

"My Lady!"

She turned around to see the captain coming towards her.

"Pardon me, captain. Are you talking to me?" she said, returning to her senses.

"We are not far from the headlands of Lannisport, Lady Alyxandra. We should be there soon," said the white sea captain. His eyes were the blue of ocean, and his white beard the foam of the sea. His face was twisted like driftwood, and the salt spray had withered his skin over the years.

"Thank you," she replied, "Have you seen my aunt and uncle?"

"They're below deck my lady, would you like me to tell them you are looking for them?"

"No, I would be like to be left alone," she answered looking out to the coastline.

To Alyxandra, it seemed so long until they reached the harbour of Lannisport. As organised, there was a carriage waiting for her, her aunt and uncle to be seated in, with a group of sworn men to follow them to Casterly Rock. She had forgotten the mountains and land of the west, she actually missed them. There was so much to remember. By the time they reached Casterly Rock, the sun was in the middle of sky, glaring down in all its glory. Maester Gydane met them outside of the castle along with a woman she did not recognise.

"Welcome back my Lady, I hope your trip wasn't too tiring," said the maester.

"No it was fine, thank you Maester Gydane. Who is this?" she asked aim her conversation at the woman next to him.

"This is Septa Algea. She has joined the sept with Septor Bryden," he explained to her.

"Well you are most worthy of serving House Dober."

"Thank you my Lady," she said and nodded her head.

Just by looking at this woman, she didn't like her. She looked no older than middle-aged, her eyes were a sharp blue that you wouldn't want to look at but forced yourself to so you could be superior.

"This is Garlan and Elena Redwyne, Lord and Lady of the Arbor. They have come for the funeral of my family."

The advisor and governess nodded their heads at them as a sign of respect. After mentioning her father, mother and brother, everything became silent. Then the maester's words cut the thin air like a sharp dagger.

"Lady Alyxandra, I wish to speak to you in the solar. I trust that these men will carry your things and take them to your room."

"Not my father and mother's room. _My_ room," she ordered them.

Everyone stared at her as if she was The Stranger, scared but curious to whom this person was. She didn't care; all she wanted to do was rest.

As Alyxandra followed the maester up the suddenly familiar stairs to what once was her father's solar. It had been left just the way it was 6 years ago; like it was frozen in time. She sat in the chair where her father once sat, looking at the old man from across the table.

"My Lady," he began, "I want to talk to about how your beloved father, mother and brother passed. As your mother was giving birth to her son, she bled quite a lot and your brother wasn't breathing when he entered this world. She held him as they died together. There was nothing I could do."

"What of my father?" she questioned.

"A few days later, I went to wake him in morning as he had been sleeping a lot after your mother's death, and he didn't rouse. I suspect he died of what the some people call a 'broken heart'," the maester answered with a saddened tone.

"I know you tried everything you could, and you have been part of this house for as long as I can remember. I thank you for your kind and caring duties. When will the funeral be held?"

"As soon as possible, my lady. The silent sisters have come and gone," he said. As he stood up out of his chair, he stopped and turned to her, "Is everything fine, my lady? I have not seen you shed a tear."

"To be honest with you maester, I... I have none," she said with a flat solemn tone, "I wish to be left alone. If anyone in the castle sees me they must not approach me. All I want to do is familiarise myself with my home again."

"Yes my lady," he said and nodded, leaving the room.

She walked around the castle like a silent ghost, and no one came near her. She went to the kitchens, to the old throne room, and down to the stables. Most of the memories came flooding back to her, but she could feel a few were missing. As she walked past each horse in their stable, she came upon her Obsidian. He had fully grown into a glossy black stallion with long mane and tail. He was quite large for a courser and beautiful to look at. She walked over to him, but he pulled away. Alyxandra forced her hand out to him, and sniffed it ever so slightly. She patted his nose and up to forehead. She was so happy that Obsidian remembered her, and decided to take him for ride later.

Life always seemed simpler here than what it did when she was in the Arbor. You had to wear rich silk and velvet gowns and your hair done up at all times, just to look beautiful. Alyxandra arrived in her room to find her wonderful handmaid, Myrelle preparing a bath for her.

"Myrelle, you didn't have to do that."

The lovely woman turned to look at her.

"My Lady!" she cried, "I have missed you so,"

Tears streamed down her ageing face, with more wrinkles than she recalled. She cupped Alyxandra's face, and looked into her eyes.

"You have blossomed into a beautiful woman from the youngster I looked after. Let me get a good look at you," she said standing back to get a full view and smiled with tears forming in her eyes, "Now let's get you ready for supper."


	5. Part 2, Chapter II

Chapter II

She once again walked down the stair in a flowing black silk gown for mourning, yet she didn't feel the emotions for it. As she turned the corner at the bottom, she saw her father's hound, lying in the sun shining the window, enjoying the warmth. When her father first had them they were no older than one year old, now they were full grown. Alyx realised she was standing there for a while, until she heard footstep coming up the second set of stairs. The person's head came into view, then their full body. Alyxandra nearly collapsed seeing him and grabbed onto the hand rails, knuckles white. He looked so different. So much older and manly, a lot more than before. Matthias finally saw her, standing there gaping at his presence. She had forgotten about him, how could she? He was one of the only people who listened to her.

"Alyx… I mean Lady Alyxandra. I'm sorry about the hounds disturbing you," he said, quickly recovering from calling her by her nick name.

"No, it's fine. They didn't do anything, just relaxing in the son," she said "They look so different."

Matthias replied with a pause and a solemn look.

She looked down at them, and the female, Nymeria looked up and walked towards her. She has a glossy black and tan coat, with floppy ear and long tails, identical to the other two, identical triplets. Nymeria nudged her nose under Alyx's hand and gentley licked it, and Alyx responded with a pat to her head.

"They know who you are still," he said smiling at her.

"I guess so," she replied to him, "Would you like to have supper with my aunt, uncle and I?"

He didn't say anything for a brief moment and looked down at the ground.

"I probably shouldn't my lady; it would not be my place."

"You're right. I'm sorry," she said walking away from him embarrassed.

Alyxandra reached the great hall, filled with sigils of House Dober and the smell of wine and roasted food. She walked straight to the wine and poured herself a full horn, sculling nearly half.

"Is everything okay, my dear?" asked her sweet aunt.

"I think I saw a ghost," she replied shaken.

"Of who?"

"My father's squire," Alyx said.

"But he is alive, is he not?" she inquired with a puzzling tone.

"He is. But I had forgotten about him."

Elena gave her a funny look, with moist swollen eyes and said;

"Come and sit. You need to eat something after today's events. Not just wine to fill your belly."

Her aunt was a kind and sweet natured person. The total opposite to her mother who just passive aggressive, though they were very close. Alyx did love her mother, but not as much as her father.

The food consisted of quail and roast vegetables, with a side of gravy. The wine tasted wonderful tonight, or maybe that was the fact she had drunk five cups already.

"Dear uncle, did you bring this wine with us? It tastes amazing!" she said in a drunken stupor.

"I think that's enough for tonight, young lady," commented her aunt and waved over one the guards, "Could you find Myrelle to get Lady Alyxandra prepared for bed."

In a moment came Myrelle, lifted her up from the chair and slip her hand around her waist.

"Myrelle! You know I saw Matthias today, and I offered him to dine with me. He refused! Isn't that just rude?!" she said as they walked along and up the stairs.

She didn't reply, just pushed through the door and lied her down on the bed.

"And here's another fact for you Myrelle," she said sitting up on her elbows, "The night before I left for the Arbor, me and Matthias kissed ever so passionately. I still remember his lips on mine. It was like something from the romantic songs, like Florian and Jonquil!"

She looked shocked at Alyx, still holding the nightgown for her.

"My Lady, why did you do that? You know you can't do that."

"Oh but I didn't kiss him, he kissed me. And you know what, I think…" she trailed off, "I think I still have feelings for him," she said crying the words.

"Go to sleep now my lady, these feelings will wear off in the morning." Myrelle said patting her head, and then left her in peace.

In her dreams that night, she was in a battle. Swinging her magnificent sword at strangers with no faces. She turned to see three strangers pointing crossbows at her ready to aim. They pulled the triggers and the arrows were flying at her in a slowed down motion. Then Matthias threw his body in front of her, his body was pierced by the arrows that were meant for her. She ran to him and knelt down, touching his face and crying. She looked back at the strangers coming for her. Out of nowhere jumped three Dobermans in her defence, ripping out their throats, spraying blood in the dirt.

She woke with a startle to a dark morning; her head swirled and ached with the after effects of the wine from the night before. Fog had drifted through covering the early sun, and making a terrible dream disappear. She got dressed into her riding gear slowly, and headed down to the stables and sleeping in the hay was Matthias. He looked ever so handsome, he had grown dark stubble along his chin and jaw, and she swore his skin darkened a little. He woke all of a sudden, with dreams still in his rich dark eyes.

"My Lady, I'm sorry I couldn't sleep last night… So I came to the stables," he said while groggily standing up.

"Would you like to ride with me this morning? I'd appreciate the company," she said.

"I would be honoured, Alyxandra."

They readied their horses and exited the yard. She could feel the wine sloshing in the stomach. She rode her horse slower to stall the up-and-down motion. But she had to get off and go behind a tree.

"Alyxandra, are you not feeling well?" he shouted from a top his bay horse.

The noise of being sick answered his question. All he did was laugh.

"I did hear that you got quite drunk last night," he laughed again, "Do you feel better?"

"Much better, thank you," she said coming out from behind the tree. Alyxandra sat down, with her head in her hands, the thought of her family hit her suddenly.

"What was my father like before he died, and my mother? Were they sad that I was not there? Did they miss me? The funeral is in two days and all these lords and ladies are coming to pay their respects. I don't know what to say to them, what my parents were like? Because I… I don't remember. I didn't remember you. And when I saw you yesterday, it was like a sword had gone through my gut and out the other side. The pain was unbearable so I drank, to try and bring up memories of everyone."

He got off his mare and walked over to her, and held out his hand, lifting her up like she was weightless.

"You can't treat yourself like this for not having memories of anyone. I think that happens to some people when a traumatic event occurs. You haven't cried either apparently, which I think also happens to people who have a loss." he said.

Matthias led her back to her horse, helping her back on.

"Can we ride for a while longer? I just want to talk."

"Of course we can," he said pulling himself into the saddle.

"What have you done since I've been gone? I noticed that you wear a cape with your family sigil on it now but its different, instead of a squire's attire."

"Your lord father made me a knight, after I saved him after a hunting accident where he got a spear to the leg. He was bleeding a lot and I rode all the way back to Casterly Rock with him on my small mare just in time for the maester to heal him."

"I should be calling you Ser from now on. He did always appreciate his squires, and I think you were his favourite. You know he squired for the old King in the North, and became friends with his son, King Aryan. He is arriving tomorrow with his queen and children." Alyxandra said.

"I remember him telling me that. Your father was quite the jolly person when he was happy too."

"He was, wasn't he?" she said smiling to herself.

"You look like your mother, golden dipped brunette and green eyes. But you got your father's rough but laughable nature. It suits you well."

"Thank you Matthias," she said with a faint smile, "I have never asked you what your parents were like."

He paused before he talked, "My father is not the nicest of persons, ever devoted to his solar and wenches, either from the whorehouses or the maids around the castle. My mother was kind, but ignored his infidelity. That ignorance led to her death, by throwing herself from the highest tower. I have a bastard brother, whose mother was a whore and my father went and retrieved him from her. But he has never taken notice of him, just when I was a child; I plan to save him from there one day."

"I never knew you had a brother. How old would he be now?" she asked with sadness.

"Ten-and-four, he is such a sweet young fellow."

The sun had broken through the thick fog, shining down on them.

"I guess that's a good sign," she said to him, as the sun warmed her face.

"What does the sign mean?" he asked her softly.

"A new beginning. For both of us," Alyxandra said, turning to him with a smile.


End file.
